Hollow Ice: A Bleached Tale
by AkkeAndringa-AxiaAndromedaSt
Summary: A post-Aizen romance with comedy, love, and ocs. enjoy. chronological to vol 47 of bleach. ull love it  i hope  "But wait... she said 'Rukia' was her sister.." some spoilers. i will update when i get ideas..
1. Epolgue Hisana's true DEATH

Hollow Ice~ A Bleach Fic

(Whoa I almost just wrote a bleach fu**! That's what you get for typing a bleach fic and watching bleach at the same time)

Chronological to Volume 47 of Bleach by Tite Kubo

Spoilers for those not caught up on the series!

OCs by me!

Thank you for your support!

Enjoy!

~Prologue~

"Hisana…" Kuchiki Byakuya sat along his wife's soon to be deathbed. She coughed violently. "Byakuya..-"she heezed. "Don't speak, Hisana…save your breath." He grasped her hand tightly. "No, Byakuya-sama.. I have to tell you something…please find my sister and make her your own sister..." "Hai, Hai, I will!" he yelled. "and Byakuya-sama..I have to give you something…" she reached into her yukata and pulled out a small document, wrinkled and faded. He took it from her gental hand. "Give this to her…Rukia when she turns 17 (170)*. Please…" It was her last breath… "HISANA!" He leaned over her cold now cold body.

*one year in the world of the living is 10 in the soul society

He took the little document out of his sweaty pocket. His eyes opened wide. It read "Saint Shura Hospital. Birth Certificate. _Today, Sagami Rukia was born to Mr. Sagami Shaka and Ms. Vivaldi Hisana of Karakura, Japan and became younger sister to Sagami Lily."_ *He didn't know what to make of it. _This is a birth certificate from the world of the living….? _But wait..? She said "Rukia was her sister?..And she was married before she died...Byakuya still ponders about that certificate to this day. In a short time Rukia will be 17 (170) and he can't wait to give it to her.

~Prologue- End~

*Lily's name was originally Sagami Misa but my deathnote worshiping friend- known as Shinju Hikari on fan fiction- mentioned "Sagami Misa? Is that suppose to be Misa Yagami?" So I changed it to Lily :3

Tune in for more... yawn time for bed…


	2. Chap 1: Lonely Reunion I

~Hollow Ice~ A BLEACH Fic

Chronological to Volume 47 of Bleach by Tite Kubo

Spoilers for those not caught up on the series!

OCs by me!

Thank you for your support!

Enjoy!

Ha, my spell checker says 'ICHIGO' is 'itching'

Chapter 1:

Lonely Reunion

Kurosaki Ichigo laid against the backboard of his bed. It had been a little over two years since he had defeated Aizen, lost his shinigami powers, and Rukia had gone back to the Soul Society. He wouldn't admit it, but he missed her. He had just returned from Riruka's _FullBring _training. He couldn't stop thinking about the voice he had heard emitting from his source of _FullBring_- his substitute badge. It was Rukia's voice_. "Ichigo would never do that-"_was what he heard. _Rukia…where are you right now? What are you doing? Are you safe and happy? _He grasped the badge tightly, squeezing his eyes shut. He fell asleep after a long afternoon of training.

Later in the night he awoke by the glow of something on his desk. He groggily arose and found the source of the bright white light was the ever-so-suspicious badge. Upon touching the thing, everything went white. He stood up in the empty white space. He saw a figure in the distance. It was a person, a woman. She stood in a white robe, doing her hair. He squinted at the hazy figure. He suddenly recognized those ocean blue eyes. "Rukia?" She straightened out upon hearing the spoken name. "Who's there?" He recognized the voice immediately. Soul Reaper, Kuchiki Rukia.


	3. Chap 1: Lonely Reunion II

**~Hollow Ice~ A BLEACH Fic**

**Chronological to Volume 47 of Bleach by Tite Kubo**

**Spoilers for those not caught up on the series!**

**OCs by me!**

**Thank you for your support!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1:**

**Lonely Reunion II  
-**

**He walked toward her. "Rukia…" "I-Ichigo!" she stepped forward to see if it was really him, but her hand fazed threw his figure. "What?" "Are you there or aren't you?" He tried to touch her hand bit it went through. "It's like we're both ghosts…Is it really you…Ichigo?-"she noticed her surroundings. "Where are we-" "It's really me." She looked into his eyes in silence. She wanted so bad to touch him. Is this real? He observed her form. She was the same Rukia…but had grown taller and curvier. Her hair was long in a ponytail on the side of her head. Her lengthy bangs nearly covered her face. She was wearing a rather loose, revealing robe that showed a little too much cleavage and a **_**lot **_**of leg. He blushed and so did she when she saw him starring at her chest. She quickly tightened her robe, changing the subject. "Ahem… where are we, Kurosaki?" "No idea." She kicked his leg, still blushing. "Oww, Rukia." "You're no help…" She looked away. "Rukia-" "Ichigo I miss you- and everyone else, and going to school and…" "Yeah me too. Wish you were here." She looked back up at him. "Ichi…" She wanted him to hold her so bed. He wanted to wrap his arms around her. But she wasn't really there. They both faded away from each other's sight. Ichigo opened his eyes. He was still in his bed? Was it a dream? No… **

**The next day Ichigo went to school as normal as any Monday morning. "Good Morning, Kurosaki-kun! "Sup, Ichigo." "Morning', Kurosaki-san." "Mmph." "GOOD MORNING I-CHI-OOO!" The greetings of Inoue Orihime, Arisawa Tatsuki, Kojima Mizuiro, Sado Yatsura, and Asano Keigo. "Hello, Class! Enjoy your weekends? Too bad!" shouted their teacher, Misato Ochi. "Guess what! We have a new student today! Why don't you introduce yourself to the class?" Then, in walked Keigo's god. And a magnificent beauty she was. She had a busty body, long, wavy-swirly purple tinted black hair, and magnificent sea blue eyes. Like Rukia's. She bowed, her violet curls boinged over her broad shoulders. "Nice to meet you. My names Sagami Lily. I hope to be welcome in your class." Keigo had big hearts for eyes and died and gone to heaven. Mizuiro was plotting. Ichigo was starring into those deep blue eyes. She spotted him and waved. **_**Bingo. **_**But Ichigo sensed tension in the room. He realized it originated Inoue, Ishida, and Chado. "Sagami-chan, you can sit over there next to the boy with the neon orange hair." Snickers echoed throughout the classroom. **_**My lucky day. **_**She walked down the isle of the desks and her black private school uniforms' skirt flaired her thighs as her heels clicked on the plaster tiles. All eyes were on her. Her hoop earrings jingled as she sat. "…Lets begin."**


	4. Chap 1: Lonely Reunion III Why do we do

**Hollow Ice~ A BLEACH Fic**

**Chronological to Volume 47 of Bleach by Tite Kubo**

**Spoilers for those not caught up on the series!**

**OCs by me!**

**No complaining about it being in bold.**

**Thank you for your support!**

**Enjoy!**

**~JUST KEEP DANCING TILL THE WORLD ENDS!~ **

**Unfortunately that's next year, December 21, 2012**

**This year is your last Christmas so spend it well**

**We're not really **_**winning.**_**..**

**Chapter 1:**

**Lonely Reunion II: Why do we do things?**

**At the next break, the group circled around Ichigo and Lily's desks. Lily sat on the edge of her desk, her legs swinging back and forth. They introduced themselves. "Hello gorgeous-" Keigo was kicked in the shin. "Ooopise!" "So where did you transfer from? I don't recognize that uniform." Questioned Mizuiro, smoothly. "Shurakugan High." "How old are you?" "Seventeen." "When's your birthday?" "June 4****th****." The bell signaled lunchtime. "Oh dear. I don't have a lunch." She was immediately flooded by food to be 'shared' with her. **

**Lily watched Ichigo eat as the classmates blabbed. When she realized someone was talking to her so pretended not to hear. She reached over to Ichigo, whipping his face with her napkin. "Silly Ichigo, you have food al around her mouth!" Keigo and Mizuiro watched in awe. They waited for his response. Tatsuki and Orihime were flustered. He turned his head "Oh thanks, Sagami." His quirky (and extremely fake) smile blew away the room. Especially Lily. He surprised her so much she froze and leaned back, covering her pink face. The bell signaled the end of lunch. Lily felt so flushed. He was so cute! **_**Why'd have to pick such a cute guy, Rukia? **_

**After school, Ichigo noticed at the back of the hall, a gathering of students were conversating secretively. He listened in. "There's something eerie about that new girl." He heard Orihime's voice announce. "Yes, she has unusual reitsu." Ishida replied. "Mmmph." (Chad)"I'll investigate her." Orihime proposed. "Okay. Be careful. She could be dangerous." Ishida knew better to cross Orihime. "Mmmph." **_**Strange reitsu, huh. I miss this stuff.**__**I know! I'll help the 'investigation'! I'll…become friends with her…and see if there's something going on behind the scenes. **_

**Lily bumped into Ichigo on their way out. "Oh, Kurosaki-kun1 I was just looking for you. I was wondering if you could help me with my homework, I haven't quite grasped the formula yet-" "Hey, I know. Do you have plans for dinner?" "Not that I know of, No?" "You can come to my place and ill help you out. You can join my family for dinner. I'm sure my sister wouldn't mind setting an extra place at the table!" "…Well…, I wouldn't want to be a burden…" "No, it's no problaemo! [/\/\:like Ichigo would ever say that XP.:/\/\] "…..Okay then!"**


	5. Chapter 5

ATTENTION READERS!

I AM MOVING ALL OF MY STORIES TO MY OTHER ACCOUNT- DARK MIND OF THE AMERICAN TEEN


End file.
